


Сны

by Deathfeanor



Category: Gackt (Musician) RPF, J-Rock - Fandom, Malice Mizer, Versailles (Band)
Genre: Angst, Character Death, Drama, Dreams and Nightmares, Gen, Post-Apocalypse
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-02
Updated: 2021-02-02
Packaged: 2021-03-13 17:27:51
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 2,790
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29157384
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Deathfeanor/pseuds/Deathfeanor
Summary: Сны бывают очень реалистичны.
Kudos: 1





	1. 1. Теру

Золотистые волосы Хизаки — вернее, то, что от них осталось, — развевались на ветру. Зажав сигарету в зубах, он пытался собрать их в хвост.

— Есть зеркало? — спросил он.

Теру молча посмотрел на него. Мысль о том, что зеркало Хизаки сейчас лучше не показывать, пришла ему в голову. Подол платья превратился в лохмотья, лицо все было выпачкано в саже, а волосы… мочалка, а не волосы. На плече платье тоже было разорвано, а второго рукава и вовсе не было. Если что сейчас Хизаки и могло огорчить, так это его внешний вид. Теру, впрочем, его понимал. Он с тоской глянул на свои ноги, все в крови, грязи и ссадинах.

— Думаешь, — справившись, наконец, с волосами, спросил Хизаки, — кто-нибудь еще остался?  
— Не знаю, — тихо сказал Теру. — Кажется, только мы.  
— Пошли! — Хизаки передернул затвор.

Он только один раз обернулся туда, где лежали прикрытые тряпками тела. И Теру показалось, что он видел слезы в его глазах.

***  
Дом рассохся от старости. Вся мебель была поломана. Кто-то тут, наверное, побывал до них. Но спать на открытом воздухе им больше не хотелось.

Впрочем, кажется, сейчас и стены не могли их защитить. И все-таки.

— Вода, — произнес Хизаки, открыв крышку одной из кастрюль. — Кажется, чистая.  
— Рис, — констатировал Теру.  
— Тихо!

Хизаки потянулся к автомату. Кто-то крался снаружи. Хизаки сделал знак Теру. Они встали по обе стороны двери. Кто-то шел сюда, причем не очень-то прячась, словно к себе домой.

Теру осторожно выглянул в окно.

— Человек, — прошептал он одними губами.

Хизаки только кивнул. Посмотрим, что там за человек.

— Мана? — почти с испугом проговорил Хизаки, когда увидел вошедшего.

Мана откинул с лица волосы. Он смотрел на незваных гостей, переводя взгляд с одного на другого.

— Вы?.. — Голос его звучал хрипло. — А… остальные?

Последние участники Versailles опустили глаза.

***  
— Ты здесь давно? — спросил Хизаки.  
— Да. Этой мой дом. Был.  
— Значит, Хиросима… — задумчиво сказал Хизаки. — Я-то надеялся…  
— Нет, — резко произнес Мана. — Все кончено, ничего не осталось.  
— А кто-нибудь еще?.. — подал голос Теру.

Мана ничего не ответил. Они сидели там, где когда-то была гостиная. Хизаки вынул флягу со спиртом. Другого алкоголя достать было уже нельзя.

Теру глядел в окно. Все было белым от снега. Он никак не мог припомнить, чтобы видел, как снег падает, но все было в снегу, и с каждым днем его становилось все больше.

— Не пялься так в окно, — окликнул его Хизаки, — ослепнешь еще. — Он повернулся к Мане: — Почему занавесок нет?  
— Я все сжег, что можно было. Тут ночью очень холодно. Как вы тут оказались?  
— Шли и шли, — ответил Теру, — сами не знали, куда. А эти…

***  
Спали на полу, завернувшись в одежду, остатки каких-то одеял, еще во что-то. Мана был прав, когда говорил, что ночью тут холодно. Но им с Хизаки пришлось лечь поспать первый раз за долгое время, и поэтому условия не казались совсем уже ужасными. Мана тихим охрипшим голосом рассказывал, как кинулся сюда, домой, когда началось, как никого, вообще никого, не нашел, а дом был в таком состоянии, как будто тут армия побывала.

— Они просто пропали, — хрипел он. — Понимаете? Я тела искал, а нету. Весь город пустой. И этих нигде не видел. Только в Токио.  
— Лучше их никому не видеть, — отозвался Хизаки. — Камиджо вот… хотел посмотреть…

Он замолчал, тяжело вздохнул. Хизаки не плакал ни разу за все это время. Теру, по крайней мере, не видел. Только вот голос иногда обрывался на полуслове, а ресницы начинали дрожать.

За окном вдруг раздался звук, которого никто из троих не слышал очень давно.

— Машина? — спросил Мана.

Хизаки поднялся, подошел к окну. Автомат привычно взял на изготовку. Выглянул.

— Ну? — спросил Теру.  
— Машина, — одними губами ответил Хизаки. — Ты кого-то ждешь? — спросил он у Маны.  
— Нет…

Завизжали тормоза. Теру с Хизаки напряженно прислушивались, вглядываясь в темноту. Дверца машины отворилась.

— Кто там? — Мана встал рядом с Теру.  
— Вроде человек, — прошептал Теру.  
— Раненый, — сказал Хизаки. — Еле идет.  
— Может? — Мана вопросительно взглянул сначала на одного, потому на другого. — Живой же еще…  
— Лидер-сан, — сказал Теру.  
— Какой я тебе лидер, — огрызнулся Хизаки. — Сам выйду. Если что — стреляйте.

***  
Ночью выходить было опасно. Но Хизаки привык уже к этому. В конце концов сколько они уже сидели по ночам, кое-как спрятавшись и напряженно вслушиваясь в каждый звук. Машина так и стояла — дверь открыта, фары выключены. Раненый лежал на снегу, лицом вниз. Хизаки подошел к нему, осторожно коснулся шеи, щупая пульс. Живой. Стал поднимать, раненый застонал. Хизаки почувствовал кровь на пальцах, когда придержал его за пояс.

— Дверь откройте, олухи, — прошипел Хизаки.  
— Где я? — глухо спросил раненый, очнувшись.  
— Вот привел бог встретиться, — хрипло сказал Мана. — Каким тебя ветром сюда?  
— Бензин кончился…  
— У тебя бинты есть? — спросил Хизаки.  
— Какие тебе бинты теперь… Вот, держи. — Он протянул Хизаки что-то, скатерть, что ли.

Теру вглядывался в лицо гостя. Узнать его было трудно, но можно.

— Гаку, — сказал Мана, — как тебя угораздило-то?

Гакт дернул щекой, поморщился.

— Так уж, — сказал он. — Не вижу ни черта. Кто здесь?  
— Мана, Хизаки и Теру, — ответил хозяин дома. — Я — Мана.  
— Линзы потерял, — пожаловался Гакт. — Как щенок теперь, не вижу ничего…

Ему никто не ответил. Все уже насмотрелись на то, что случается, когда на снег долго глядишь.

— Долго ехал? — спросил Хизаки.  
— Пока бензин не кончился.  
— Твои кто-нибудь… живы? — спросил Мана.  
— Почти все… А?..  
— Понятия не имею, — ответил Мана. — Я уехал почти сразу…

***  
— Что делать будем? — Хизаки закурил очередную сигарету.  
— А что делать? Ждать. — Мана лежал на куче тряпья, страдая от озноба.  
— Чего ждать-то? Драться надо, — ответил Гакт.  
— Куда тебе драться, — сквозь зубы прошипел Хизаки.  
— Возле дома — следы, — сообщил Теру. — Свежие.  
— Ноги или лапы?  
— Вроде ноги…  
— А вдруг не ноги…  
— Дайте воды, — попросил Мана.

Мана страдал от жара. Его бил озноб, все тело трясло, а лоб был совсем горячий. И он все время просил пить. В такой холод простыть не мудрено… Но никто больше не болел. А Мане было очень плохо.

— Надо ехать, — сказал Гакт.  
— Куда? — спросил Хизаки.

Теру первый раз заметил, что лидер-сан выглядит очень уставшим.

— Куда ехать? — повторил Хизаки.  
— Надо найти бензину, — не унимался Гакт. — В Токио… там… Последняя оборона там. Я ехал искать людей… кто еще остался.

Теру вспомнил Токио, каким он его видел последний раз. Битый кирпич на улицах, разбитые стекла домов, перевернутые машины, и снег, снег, снег… Понятно, чего Гакт еле говорит. Видимо, сейчас еще хуже. Но — последняя линия обороны там.

— Бензин есть, — сказал Мана. — Только ты за руль не сядешь — это раз, два — это опасно.  
— Я поеду, — сказал Теру. — Все лучше чем тут сидеть. Лидер-сан?

Хизаки тяжело вздохнул.

— Какой я к черту лидер теперь… — сказал он. — Но и правда… лучше уж драться, чем так…

***  
Снегу стало еще больше. Теру все никак не мог понять, как так получается, что он все выше поднимается.

— Не смотри на снег, — рявкнул на него Хизаки.

Машина тронулась, мягко заскользили по снегу колеса. Теру вдруг почувствовал, что лицо стало мокрым.

— Ты чего? — Хизаки резко повернулся к нему.  
— Ничего. — Теру вытер грязным кулаком слезы.

Над горизонтом вставало солнце, освещая заснеженную землю. Кроме шума мотора, не было слышно ни звука.

— Только бы доехать, — прошипел Хизаки, закуривая.

***  
— Теру! Теру!!!  
— А? — Теру открыл глаза.  
— Теру, хватить дрыхнуть, — строго сказал Хизаки.

Теру захлопал глазами.

— Не выспался, что ли? — спросил Камиджо.  
— Угу… — Теру заулыбался. — Так, значит, приснилось.  
— Что приснилось-то? С кем ты во сне ругался? — спросил Масаши.

Теру рассказал.

Камиджо окинул Хизаки оценивающим взглядом и рассмеялся.

— А что, рваное платье и автомат — это очень даже секси, по-моему.  
— Мы работать будем сегодня? — Хизаки грозно оглядел всех.  
— Будем-будем.

Теру улыбался.


	2. 2. Хизаки

Ночью ветер дул с моря и приносил с собой свежесть и запах соли и мокрого песка. Хизаки иногда казалось, что он вот-вот услышит крик чайки. Птицы не пели очень давно. Вообще, в городе теперь царила тишина — мрачная, зловещая, липкая. Не было привычных звуков ночного Токио: ни шума колес по мостовой, ни криков пьяных, ни лая собак, ни ругани вечно не спящих соседей. Хизаки сидел на крыше, глядя на город внизу. Пустой город. Даже пожаров уже не было.

Последнее время Хизаки все чаще ловил себя на мысли (глупой и неуместной в сложившихся обстоятельствах), что больше всего ему хочется забраться в ванну с горячей водой, смыть с себя всю грязь и усталость, расслабиться, наконец, забыть обо всем. Потом его воображению являлись белые, чистые, хрустящие от крахмала простыни на мягкой и широкой кровати. Он не знал, будет ли это когда-нибудь. Будет ли вообще хоть что-то. Кончится ли когда-нибудь этот кошмар или он так навсегда и останется здесь. Он закурил. Очень хотелось выпить, но надо было оставаться трезвым. До утра было совсем немного времени. А эти… твари приходят утром. Иногда — днем.

Когда они вернулись из Хиросимы — втроем, уже без Маны — тут, в этой школе, единственном во всем Токио целом здании, действительно была, как выражался Гакт, последняя линия обороны. Но надежды не было уже и здесь. Хизаки увидел измученных страхом и горем, обессилевших людей, которые уже и дрались больше по привычке, чем из воли к жизни. Впрочем, многих, как и Хизаки, держала на ногах жажда отомстить. Людей было несколько десятков, многих Хизаки никогда прежде не видел, и сейчас даже не мог вспомнить ни лиц, ни имен. Но кое-кого он знал.

…был Кайя, сразу кинувшийся к ним с Теру с вопросом о Камиджо…

…были Соно и Анзи, с опустевшими взглядами и без былого задора. Анзи рассказал, что Аяме погиб первым из группы, и Соно плакал, как ребенок…

…были другие, кого Хизаки знал по работе или только в лицо.

…и всех этих людей занесло сюда случайно или почти случайно, и все они знали, что каждое утро может стать для них последним, и уже никто не плакал и не говорил о мертвых…

…вообще, разговоров не было почти…

Хизаки почувствовал, как к горлу подступил ком. Он старательно гнал от себя воспоминания, но они лезли и лезли в голову, никуда от них было не деться.

…Гакт все еще верил — или делал вид, что верит, — что может видеть. Если бы не ужас происходящего, это, наверное, даже было бы смешно. Но окружающие понимали, что он слеп. Хизаки тогда наорал на него и толкнул с силой, которой сам от себя не ожидал. Он не хотел, не мог, не имел права вести этого ненормального в бой. Почему-то Хизаки занял место командира. Так получилось само собой. Видимо, было в его поведении что-то такое, что заставляло окружающих его слушаться… И вот тогда он принял решение… И отстоял его. Тот бой был, кажется, первым. И был он жестоким и очень коротким. Твари тогда пришли ближе к вечеру и полезли своими огромными скорпионьими хвостами в окна и двери, и каким-то чудом удалось не пустить их внутрь. Только вот… и из людей потом обратно вошли не все.

…Когда Ю, лежа головой у Гакта на коленях, все повторял ничего не видящему, но, как казалось, все понимающему другу: все в порядке, все будет хорошо, — каждому идиоту было ясно, что он обречен.

…Гакт не плакал. Он просто застыл, как будто его вдруг выключили, и так и просидел всю ночь, гладя по волосам уже холодный труп.

Эта картина почему-то была для Хизаки такой страшной и невыносимой, что каждый раз, когда она всплывала у него перед глазами, ему хотелось кричать.

…О Камиджо Хизаки боялся подумать хотя бы вскользь.

…Мана умер в дороге. Его болезнь брала над ним верх, и он все время мучился от жажды. Под конец у него уже не было сил пить… И помочь не мог никто.

Хизаки поежился от холодного предрассветного ветра. Когда началась катастрофа, они давали концерт. Вот он так и бегал, в платье, до сих пор. Очень хотелось сменить истрепавшийся туалет на штаны, но взять их было неоткуда. Не снимать же с трупов…

А ведь никто бы не смог объяснить, что произошло. Просто вдруг появились эти… с хвостами, как у скорпионов, и телами, как у крыс, огромные и злые. И снег, этот чертов снег. Хизаки сплюнул. Если бы снег был живым существом, он бы его убил. Жестоко и с удовольствием.

…Теру все мучился вопросом, почему снег не падает с неба, а прибавляется. Хизаки постоянно одергивал его, чтобы он не пялился на снег, но…

…От внезапной слепоты Теру закричал так, что задрожали стекла в окнах. Хизаки, не соображая, что творит, подлетел к нему и со словами «я же говорил тебе не пялиться на этот чертов снег!» дал Теру затрещину. Это была вспышка. Отчаянье. Обида. Страх. И этой вспышки Хизаки не мог себе простить. Конечно, это привело Теру в чувство… но… А потом Теру просто споткнулся и свалился с лестницы. И всё. После этого Хизаки почувствовал себя совсем пустым. Как будто его выключили, как тогда Гакта.

Теперь Гакт был внизу, в пустом классе. Ходил из угла в угол, не обращая внимания на злые слезы, безостановочно текущие по его лицу. Он, как и Хизаки, ждал рассвета.

Они остались вдвоем во всем мире. И утром — или днем, или ближе к вечеру — они должны будут принять бой. Наверняка — последний.

***  
Хизаки вздрогнул и проснулся. Прислушался к дыханию мирно спящего рядом Камиджо. Протянул руку и взял с тумбочки телефон.

— Алло… — сказал в трубке сонный голос Теру.  
— Ты… — хрипло проговорил Хизаки. — Ты! Ты меня заразил своими кошмарами!  
— Я? Извини…  
— Ладно-ладно. — Хизаки уже остыл. — Теру… у тебя… все в порядке? — вдруг спросил он.  
— Да… Если не считать того, что ты меня разбудил. А что?  
— Нет, ничего. Говорю же: ты меня своими кошмарами заразил, мне теперь тоже хуйня какая-то снится.  
— А… Извини, я не знал, что это заразно…  
— Я тоже… Ладно. Прости, что разбудил… Спокойной ночи.

Камиджо заворочался.

— Ты чего разболтался среди ночи? — сонно спросил он.  
— Это я во сне разговариваю, не обращай внимания.  
— Хорошо, а то я уж думал… — И снова заснул, как не просыпался.

«Интересно, — подумал Хизаки, — почему из всех возможных мне в напарники достался именно Гакт? Надо будет сонник почитать… Увидеть во сне Гакта — это к хорошему или к плохому?»


	3. 3. Гакт

— Океан? — спросил Гакт.  
— Да, — послышался голос Хизаки.

Сквозь шум волн донесся глухой стук: это Хизаки бросил на песок ставший ненужным автомат. Патронов все равно не было: Хизаки растратил их, давая последний залп, когда горела школа. Гакт не мог видеть пламени, но он чувствовал, как обдает жаром его лицо и как бегут по щекам слезы. Хизаки не плакал. За все это время Гакт ни разу не слышал, чтобы лидер уже не существующей группы плакал или чтобы у него дрожал голос…

После тоскливых и страшных дней они остались вдвоем. И — были до сих пор живы.

— Я все хотел спросить, — сказал вдруг Хизаки, перекрывая осипшим голосом шум волн, — как ты… Как ты ее убил?

Гакт не ответил. Он и сам не знал — как. Эта, последняя, тварь была — по словам Хизаки — больше и страшнее всех предыдущих. Оба решили тогда, не сговариваясь, решили, что это — конец. Либо они, либо их… Так и вышло.

Он дрался, не видя ничего, ориентируясь только благодаря рефлексам и инстинктам. Он все время думал о тех, кто погиб или умер, как Мана, не выдержав этого кошмара.

…за Ю, который умирал на руках друга и до последнего врал, что все будет хорошо…

…за Чачу, который просто не выдержал…

…за Йошики, который погиб с высоко поднятой головой…

…за всех, кого уже нельзя вернуть…

…за свои навсегда ослепшие глаза…

…за разрушенные города…

…за убитую надежду…

Он знал, что Хизаки прикрывает его со спины и пытается застрелить тварь, и радовался — впервые! — что не видит: иначе было бы слишком страшно. Он знал, что должен победить. Погибнуть не было бы честью в этом бою.

В конце концов, они одолели тварь.

И устроили погибшим друзьям похороны. Хизаки нашел где-то канистру с бензином и поджег здание школы. Перед этим они перенесли все трупы в спортивный зал. (Во время кошмара никто похоронами не занимался. Мертвых просто убирали… Не было сил копать могилы…)

Теперь кошмар закончился.

Они пошли в город. Обходили развалины, оставшиеся от домов, искали людей. Но не встретили ни одного живого существа. Только раз — далеко от Токио — они нашли полудохлую от голода кошку. Хизаки сказал, что она была такая тощая, что страшно было смотреть. Больше никого.

И они все шли и шли вперед, не разбирая дороги. По ночам Гакт мысленно разговаривал с Ю. И почему-то был уверен, что Хизаки так же общается с кем-то из своих.

А теперь они дошли до побережья, а это значило — дальше дороги нет.

Хизаки не стал повторять вопроса. Гакт услышал только тяжелый вздох.

— Искупаться бы… — сказал Хизаки.  
— Тоже об этом думаю…

Вода была холодная. Все раны и ссадины сразу дали о себе знать, но оба путника продолжали плыть. Гакт отплевывался от воды и прислушивался к тому, как плывет Хизаки. Вода, обдавая тело болью, тем не менее, уносила с собой усталость души и тела. Хизаки крикнул, что надо поворачивать назад.

Солнце обжигало кожу. Гакт сел прямо на песок, Хизаки устроился рядом.

— Солнце садится, — сообщил он.

Гакту показалось, что слышит, как огненный шар шипит, соприкасаясь с холодной водой.

И тут Хизаки заплакал.

**The End**

— Гаку! Просыпайся! — Чача тряс его за плечо.  
— Кино уже кончилось! — вторил ему Ю.

Гакт открыл глаза. По экрану бежали титры. Он взглянул на Ю и Чачу.

— Черт! Я что, все проспал? Чем хоть кончилось? Они выжили?  
— Спаслись только двое, — ответил Чача.  
— Никогда больше с тобой в кино не пойду, — проворчал Ю.

Гакт только кивнул ему в ответ. Они вышли из зала в фойе. Гакт увидел в толпе знакомое лицо и встретился глазами с Хизаки. Они улыбнулись друг другу, и Гакт позволил Ю и Чаче увлечь себя к выходу. Он обернулся и увидел только светлый затылок.

— Пойдем выпить? — предложил он.

Уговаривать никого не пришлось.


End file.
